


Information Wants to Be Free

by Branch



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji and Ban have sex on a sunny afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information Wants to Be Free

"Nnn… Fuck, right there… Harder!"

Ginji moaned, head tipped back, hair darkened with sweat, and tightened his hands on Ban’s hips. His cock, dark and slick in the afternoon light, pushed hard and slow into Ban’s raised ass and they both groaned.

"God, Ginji, _fuck_ me, will you!" Ban’s back was drawn in a taut curve as he pushed up into his partner’s hands, panting against the harsh, white sheets.

"Mmm, but I like going slow, Ban-chan." Ginji’s smile was sweet and bright as he rocked his hips back and thrust again, pulling Ban into it so he groaned low and husky, hands fisting on the pillows. "You feel good."

Ban moaned and cursed in a senseless mix of languages, legs spread achingly wide as Ginji knelt behind him and fucked him slowly. On every stroke Ginji slid into Ban’s ass so deep that the tight curve of it was cradled up against Ginji’s hips. Ginji’s voice threaded through Ban’s, soft and husky, _so good, love you, always, please, so good Ban-chan_.

The flex of Ban’s body, his parted lips and half-closed eyes, said that he liked the slow fucking, lazy and drawn out like the summer afternoon itself, liked the easy slide of Ginji’s cock in and out of his ass until he was panting, beyond any words. That was when Ginji reached down and wrapped long fingers around Ban’s cock.

Kazuki smiled and folded his arms on the splintery windowsill and rested his chin on them. He liked watching them; even from across the street, the two of them glowed, dark and golden in the sunlight.

He rather thought he would describe this to Juubei and Toshiki, in bed tonight.

**End**


End file.
